A Chance Encounter
by Kristen3
Summary: On a walk through romantic downtown Seattle, Niles and Daphne run into an older couple who remind them how rare love is. Joint, long-overdue birthday one-shot for Andrea (iloveromance) and Anika roness).


**Author's Note:** I know I'm really late in doing this, but I can't let the birthdays of two of my favorite authors go by without doing something to acknowledge all they've done to encourage and inspire me. Andrea ( **iloveromance** ) and Anika (), I can't thank either of you enough! *Hugs*

Daphne smiled. "This has been nice."

Niles' heart was warmed. It was amazing to feel her hand in his. After so many years, he had finally won her heart. "I'm glad you liked it. I don't usually visit here that often, but somehow I knew I had to bring you."

"I'm glad you did, Niles." She loved saying his name, especially the way he gasped slightly when he heard it. "I think you're the sweetest man I've ever known." She kissed him suddenly. Not so long ago, the thought of kissing her boss' brother had never entered her mind. But now, it was as if her world had expanded, and she was seeing it all for the first time.

The feeling of Daphne's lips stayed long after the kiss ended. For so many years, he'd imagined what it might be like to kiss her, but Niles knew now that his mind could never match the reality. They kept walking. Niles didn't give much thought to the surroundings. Where he was didn't matter, as long as Daphne was beside him. But when she let out an excited gasp, it got his attention. "What's the matter?"

"Look, Niles, the sun is setting! Isn't it beautiful?"

Indeed it was. The sky was full of color. The view was breathtaking, like something on a postcard. But then Niles turned to her. "It certainly is nice. But what I'm looking now is far more beautiful."

Daphne felt herself blush at his compliment. "I wish we could take a picture." The only bad part about watching the sunset was that it was over so quickly.

Suddenly, Niles remembered that he'd recently upgraded his cellphone. Keeping up with the latest expensive gadgets was the only way to impress his wine club acquaintances. The salesman at the store had gone on and on about the phone's features, most of which Niles didn't even understand. But he knew the young man had mentioned the phone had a state-of-the-art camera built in. "We can do that," he said, taking the phone from his breast pocket. Once he had the phone in hand, it took several moments to pull up the camera. He finally got it, just as the sun began to disappear. He mentally cursed his luck, wishing he hadn't missed the moment. But then another thought occurred to him. An elderly couple was passing by, and Niles flagged them down. "Excuse me, would you mind taking our picture?"

The gentleman smiled. "Certainly."

"Thank you," Niles said, handing the man his phone.

"You two make an adorable couple," the man's wife said.

Niles blushed. "Thank you." He went back to stand next to Daphne, putting his arms around her. A second later, there was a _click_ , and the photo was taken. Niles immediately went to retrieve his phone.

The white-haired gentleman smiled once again. "Don't ever let her go," he said pointing to Daphne.

"Oh, I have no intention of doing that!"

"Good. Because when you lose someone, sometimes you don't get a second chance. My wife and I were childhood sweethearts."

"Oh, isn't that lovely?" Daphne said, now walking over to where the three stood. "I guess you two have been together for years, then?" She knew it was impolite to point out their ages, but it was obvious the two were very much in love.

"Actually, we're about to celebrate our third anniversary next month," the man said. "We grew up together, but then…...well, life got in the way. We both had feelings for each other, but we were young, and neither of us said a word. We went our separate ways. It was just a stroke of luck that we reconnected. We're very happy now, but when I think of the years we missed, it makes me so sad."

Niles looked at Daphne, and he could see she was blinking back tears. He instinctively put an arm around her, letting her know he cared.

The wife squeezed Daphne's hand. "It's all right, dear, everything worked out in the end. Our years apart helped us to appreciate what we have now."

Niles nodded. "I can certainly understand that. Daphne and I were friends for years. I loved her very much, but it was years before she noticed. Now that we're a couple, I don't take a single moment for granted."

"Well, good," the elderly woman said. "Young people today take love for granted. Just throw it away, without a second thought. Take it from us, love is always worth fighting for."

"It may have taken me a long time to see Niles for what he is, but now that I've found him, I know he's the one." She kissed him.

Niles smiled as the kiss ended. With anyone else, he'd have been embarrassed at such a public display in front of near strangers. But, like so many things in his life, Daphne had changed that.

Watching the two kiss, the older couple couldn't help thinking back on their own story. If things had gone differently, they might have been like these two. But there was no use in dwelling on what could've been. "Well, I can see you don't need any advice from us," the gentleman said. "I've been around a while, and I can tell when love is real. Yours is. Whatever it is that brings people together, you two are a perfect match. Now, you enjoy the rest of your evening, all right?"

"Yes, thank you," Niles said, shaking the man's hand.

"We won't forget you," Daphne said. She could still feel tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

With smiles and waves, the couple was gone. They disappeared into a crowd, leaving Niles and Daphne to wonder if they'd ever been there at all.

Niles brushed the tears from Daphne's cheeks. "It's all right," he whispered.

"But - what if they hadn't found each other again? They might have ended up all alone."

"Your kindness and compassion never cease to amaze me, Daphne Moon. We might not have gotten together either, if it hadn't been for my meddling older brother. But the important thing is, we _did._ Just like those two. When something is meant to be, it always finds a way."

When Niles slipped his hand into hers once again, Daphne knew that he was right. Love had a way of working out, no matter the obstacles. This chance encounter had reminded Daphne of that. Yes, she certainly wouldn't forget them anytime soon.

 **The End**


End file.
